


The Line Ended There

by Nam_Angel



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Angel/pseuds/Nam_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING WARNING WARNING <br/>STEVE IS DEAD IN THIS! FEELS ARE NEAR!</p><p> </p><p>Some sad Stucky I wrote awhile ago for a friend since they ship Stucky quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Ended There

It had been ten years since Bucky Barnes had left the place he had once called home. Where he fought side by side with his best friend but now.. for reasons of guilt and anger he was returning. That all ended when Steve died, the day Bucky almost lost his mind, the death, Steve’s last words, watching him gasp for air in headquarters. It was all a blur to the man now when he would think about it. He was blocking it from his mind, he hated to remember it but now more than ever it would rush back in waves while he slept or took a shower.

Here is was July 4th, the summer sun burning down onto the withered shell of a man as he approached a headstone decorated in the utmost of honor. An American Flag fluttered gently in the hot summer breeze, the sun making the flecks of sparkles in the headstone flicker and twinkle.   
The only noise was an old crow that sat in a tree squawking at Bucky as he walked up the beaten path of dead grass and dirt to the headstone marked “Steve Rodgers”. His steps halted at the edge of the plot of ground while his eyes skimmed the writing.

Captain America  
Steve Rodgers

July 4th, 1918 - December 16th, 2016  
Rest in peace old friend.

Bucky’s heart twisted in his chest as he read those words over and over again, as if some magical number of times he read would bring Steve rising up out of the dirt. That was wishful thinking, and it would never happen but some deep part of Bucky hoped it would. Slowly Bucky lowered himself down onto one knee, to be at eye view with those big bold letters on the headstone.

“I’m not bringing you flowers,” The male muttered under his breath with a chuckle, shaking his shaggy locks from his face. How did you talk to your dead best friend? Ask him about how heaven was going? If he cared that the Jets won or if it was a cramped space down there?

“It’s been ten years buddy…” Bucky bowed his head just thinking about all the times Steve chased him so he hadn’t been able to be alone.  
“How many times would you chase me when I tried to run away? Or fight beside me even when I said I could do it alone? You had faith in me when no one else did…” Bucky trailed off slowly, letting his shoulders drop.

“I never understood that. Why you would never leave me the fuck alone. To just let me leave and never come back. You were always one step behind me to drag me back here,” Bucky inhaled deeply, trying to let out ten years of thoughts to someone who couldn’t hear him.

“ I understand now. It makes sense. After ten years of running and not having you come after me, to drag me back. It’s ten years after you left that I want you to come find me, give me a bloody nose and bring me back,” Bucky sighed, his chest was beginning to hurt. He hated talking about this stuff, it always worked him up.

“I almost lost my mind after you died… You know that right? I can hear you sarcastic answer now of ‘Can’t lose what you never had Buck.’ well for your information Mr. America. I did have my mind completely in check,” For a second Bucky felt his vision blur over with tears as he talked to his Best Friends headstone. 

“I remember the day you died too…” The thought sent a shudder down his spine. “December eleventh was the worst day of my life. The fight… the destruction. You had been right there beside me the whole time… but when I looked back you were no longer chasing me. I couldn't find you until I seen someone running from a smoking car…” Bucky gulped to try and contain himself and the tears that threatened to spill. 

“I was shocked, I didn't think it was you that had been hit. Not until I seen your shield with a tire indent in it. Slowly my eyes followed the path to the car where I seen you pinned between the hood and the pole. I had never moved so fast in my life, you couldn’t be dead. You were Captain America. The same guy who could kick Iron Man’s ass for fun and drink me under the table. Moving that car felt like throwing a dinky with my baby toe, you just fell to the ground… barely breathing.. no movement.” Bucky slammed a fist into the grass, watching dust fly up around his arm. 

“I got you back to headquarters before you woke up and seen me there with you. Do you remember what you said to me? I bet you do. Do you remember the look on my face when you said it to me? And what I said back to you?” Bucky inhaled deeply, trying not the yell at the headstone like some crazy person. 

“You said to me that was where the line ended. I wasn’t going to let that happen, I fought for your life but I lost and the line didn’t end until I was damn good and ready to let it end,” Bucky pushed himself off the ground with a silent sob. 

“You know something Steve. When you first said I’m with you until the end of the line. I thought I would be the one to die, not you. Not in my wildest nightmares was it supposed to end this way,” Bucky walked around to stand by the headstone and gently pat it while his lip shook from the tears in his eyes. 

“The line ends here Rodgers. I can do it alone now.” After one final glance at the grave, Bucky walked back down the path of the cemetery. 

“Until we meet again Steve,” Bucky shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, letting a small grin cross his lips. “I’ll raise more hell then you know how to handle.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please share it with people and comment!


End file.
